warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferncloud
Ferncloud is pale gray she-cat with darker flecks on her pelt, and green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Ferncloud was born as Fernkit to Brindleface of ThunderClan, along with her brother, Ashkit. They were part of a litter of four. Fire and Ice :One of Fernkit's littermates dies due to greencough and is replaced by Cloudkit. Soon after, another of her siblings also dies of sickness, leaving only Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Fernkit in Brindleface's litter. Rising Storm :Fernkit is apprenticed as Fernpaw to Darkstripe. A Dangerous Path :When Brightpaw and Swiftpaw go missing, it is Fernpaw that tells Fireheart that they went to go find out what was leaving a mess near Sunningrocks. Later in the book, Fernpaw and Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by Tigerstar to give the oncoming dogs a taste for cat blood. Devastated and angered by her death, both apprentices take part in leading the dogs along the line of cats to the gorge, where they would meet their doom. The Darkest Hour :Fernpaw's training progressed well, but when Darkstripe was found to have fed Sorrelkit deathberries, her mentor was changed to Longtail. She helped Cinderpelt to carry herbs to Fourtrees and care for injured cats during the battle against BloodClan. Firestar's Quest :She has become a queen, now named Ferncloud, and she and Dustpelt are now mates. She has kits now, as well, named Spiderkit and Shrewkit. In the ''New Prophecy ''Midnight :In Midnight, she has given birth to three more kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. Moonrise :Ferncloud cares for her weakening kits as the forest is slowly destroyed. Larchkit dies of hunger, devastating Ferncloud. Dawn :Ferncloud does her best to care for her two remaining kits as the Clan is forced to shelter at Sunningrocks. Shrewpaw, her son from her first litter, is killed by a Twoleg monster, depressing her further. Sadly, despite her best efforts, Hollykit also dies of hunger. Grief nearly overwhelms her. Now desparate to keep Birchkit alive, she braves the journey to find a new home along with the other Clans. Starlight :Now that ThunderClan is sheltered in their new territory, Ferncloud ensures proper care for Birchkit. Slowly, she begins to recover from the loss of her kits. It is also shown in this book that she had become friends with Tallpoppy of ShadowClan on the Great Journey. Twilight :Ferncloud returns to warrior duties when Birchkit is apprenticed to her brother Ashfur. When the badgers attack, she bravely leads Daisy, her kits, and young Birchpaw to safety. Sunset :Ferncloud helps Daisy and Sorreltail with their kits in the nursery, along with attending to normal warrior duties. In the ''Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Prior to the beginning of the book, she suckled Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit when Squirrelflight's milk did not come. When she gives birth to Icekit and Foxkit, Daisy helps to take over with Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit's care. Later, she becomes ill with greencough, but, under Jaypaw and Leafpool's good care, she quickly recovers. Dark River :Ferncloud cares for her strong new kits, Icekit and Foxkit. Outcast :Her kits are made into apprentices, now named Foxpaw and Icepaw. Foxpaw is apprenticed to Squirrelflight, and Icepaw is apprenticed to Whitewing. Family Members '''Father:' Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Ashfur: Living (As of Outcast) Mate: Dustpelt: Living (As of Outcast) Sons: Spiderleg: Living (As of Outcast) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxpaw: Living (As of Outcast) :Birchfall: Living (As of Outcast) Daughters: Icepaw: Living (As of Outcast) :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: Toadkit: Living (As of Outcast) Grand-daughter: Rosekit: Living (As of Outcast) Grandmother: SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg ???: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-aunt: BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg ???: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg ???: Deceased, Verified StarClan member References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters